


something like

by sometimesheroesdie



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, i've only ever watched sao abridged, jUsT oPeN yOuR mEnU aSunA, my take on the kirisuna scene after the first boss fight lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesheroesdie/pseuds/sometimesheroesdie
Summary: he says her name with the misery of a thunderstorm, the softness of raindrops on skin.[ in which kirito and asuna part ways on the first floor. ]





	something like

**Author's Note:**

> HI I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS OH GOD. i was really being suffocated by all my commitments, it was a pretty bad two weeks. i'm so sorry i only have this drabble to show for; i'm working on several fanfics and a longer original work right now though!! it'll take some time but i'll try to post more regularly and often!!! :D
> 
> it's sao, so if you don't like, don't read. :p

“How did you know my name?” The question is edged with suspicion, but that doesn’t sway the swordsman.

“We’re in a party together. I can see your username beside the HP gauge below mine.” Rolling his shoulders, he glances back to the towering stone doors. Something heavy tilts his lips down, casts his frame in shadows of doubt and desolation. 

She stares after him, then - a tiny little giggle breaks from her throat. Despite everything, still she laughs. Her hand comes up to her lips to stifle it, but . . . there. The first time she’s laughed in her new world. “I’m such an idiot!”

Kirito stills, fingers clenching and shoulders tensing, as if he wants to look back. And for a second he does, black eyes meeting caramel for a split, guilty second, and the fencer sees the pain and exhaustion in his dark irises. Then he looks away, back to the doors, like that moment of weakness never existed. “You’re an incredible player. I’m sure you’ll be the one to free us from Aincrad.” He brings a finger up, opening the party dissolve window. “It’s time we part. Goodbye, Asuna.” 

“ . . . Goodbye.” All laughter leaves her little smile as she listens, watches him ascend the stone stairs. Still, she thinks she likes the way he says her name. Quiet and hoarse, sweet and soft; slow like pouring honey, tinged with the melancholy of a raincloud. Bittersweet, double-edged; something like the sharpened side of his blade.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!!! do leave a comment or feedback below, it helps me a lot and brightens my days!! :)


End file.
